The Outsider
by Fraulein Eule
Summary: An old story I decided to revamp. I'll also post it on since it's a very triggering story. I may just post what I revamped a few months ago and call it good.
1. Chapter 1

_**All monsters were once full of light, But it was stolen from them by despair, Then the darkness seeped into their veins, Like a deadly disease without a cure, And once hope betrays you, You can't help but let the devil inside.**_

 _ **This is how the devil was born / k.s**_

* * *

 ** _Des plains, Illinois. 6:13 am_**

 _Policemen and detectives surrounded the area collecting evidence around the soon to be demolished farmhouse. Eight bodies have been found scattered around the house, but certain organs and parts of the bodies are missing. The eyes of each of the victims have been sewn shut, tongues ripped out and each bone in the body has been broken. The victims have been identified as four females and four males, but the names are being kept a secret until more evidence if recovered._

 _An American detective stood outside for a quick smoke before he was called back in the house._

 _One of the police officers had the misfortune of falling into a hole that led to what looked like an abandoned basement. The detective went back outside to discover the doors of the basement had been shredded like they had been keeping an animal in there for days._

 _A few police officer went down with their guns_ drawn _, ready to shoot anything they saw._

 _The detective was called down once more and the brave police officers that had gone down came back up trying not to_ _vomit from the smells and the horrific discovery they have witnessed. The detective covered his nose with a worn out_ cloth _and made his way to the very back of the basement, not once did he flinch or let out a gasp. He started at the skinless body of what he assumed was male. The body was chained to a wall that was covered in dried blood and rotting flesh piled around the corpse. The arms were spread out wide and from the looks of the chains the connected to a wheel that would allow you to tighten the bonds._

 _In the same fashion, the tongue was ripped out, but the eyes were gouged out with probably a sharp object. The fingers have been cut off and there were lacerations around the mouth area like someone was forcing a sickly smile on this man. The throat had been cut to where the head was almost_ decapitated, _but was somehow staying in place._

 _The detective knew that someone had taken their time with this victim._

 _" Officer, add nine to the list of victims." He walked back up the stairs._

 _" Right away, sir, by the way, one of the officer Benson found something in the upstairs bedroom. "_

 _The detective nodded, making his way back into the house to meet with one of the officers in the upstairs bedroom._

 _" What did you find? " He asked._

 _" We found numerous amounts of needles and books about anatomy, but one, in particular, stood out." The female officer hands the detective a black book that had seen better days. " It's a journal of some sort."_

 _The detective grasped the book taking a quick look through the pages, he didn't seem that interested in it, but it was still evident._

 _" Put all the needles in bags so we can get them tested. " He put the book in his jacket pocket. " We have a few more hours, did anyone get any finger prints? "_

 _Benson looked at the detective. " Not that I know of, my men are looking through all the rooms again to see if anything sticks out. "_

 _" What do you think happened here? "He asked, looking through the windows. " I haven't seen anything like this in twenty years. "_

 _Benson shrugged. " Beats me, No one knew this place existed until a few farm boys came looking for their dog. " She sighed, taking a second look around the room. " Five years of being an officer and not once had I seen something so gruesome, what could have done this or who? "_

 _" We don't have any suspects yet, in fact, It might take a while. " The detective went through the dressers and shelves once more. " Each of those bodies we found_ are _going to need some serious work. We'll be lucky enough to find fingerprints or even a single strand of hair. "_

 _" What about the news reporters? " Benson asked. " You think it might be too early? "_

 _" We need to leave them out of this which is why we have to work fast before they do show up. " The detective grunted. " We can't say anything to anyone about this until we know for sure what happened. " He pulled out another cigarette. " I want to make sure that these victims have been properly identified before we talk to any news crew. "_

 _Benson left the room, leaving the detective to ponder._

 _The detective knew he had to work fast before this decaying house became nothing but a wood pile. Even with twenty people surrounding the place it wasn't enough and the time was limited, if only the boys had discovered this place two weeks ago. He became stressed just thinking about it, but he continued to search for any more evidence that would help find a suspect._

 _Some of the belongings in the house had already been taken back to a lab for DNA testing and fingerprints and even more needed. He wanted to keep his focus on the house before he moves onto the victims' bodies and then on to the actual stuff. The house was already being torn apart by a police officer to search for things that may have missed, but not one single thing was found._

 _" Detective, we found a safe, up here, I don't know how we missed it. " Exclaimed an officer._

 _The detective ran back up the stairs and into what looked like a study._

 _" How did you find this room? " The detective looked around._

" _We had to tear down the wall you just_ walked _though, it turns out there's a small shaft that leads to the basement. " The officer stated._

 _" This place seems almost new. " The detective walked around the small space. " New carpet, a new_ window _and the furniture looked like it's been cleaned. "_

 _He walked to the safe, he saw a stack of hundred dollar bills, a medical_ kit _and frames that you would use for pictures. He pulled everything out and placed them onto the desk, letting his gloved hand_ to collect _the dust._

 _He went through the pictures first and that's when she caught his eye._

 _A little girl no older than six years old had her arms wrapped around a woman's neck that he assumed to be her mother. They were all dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and the colors were not at all dull, despite the dust caked over the glass. Everyone else's face, but the women's and the little girls was scratched out crudely. He dusted the picture of his fingertips to get a better look at their faces. In front of them was a large stone that had Japanese lettering carved into it._

 _" If only I could read Japanese. " Sighed his detective. " It's strange really, this photo seems out of place for something like this. "_

 _He bagged the cash and the photos in separate bags and decided to go over the medical kit that was about to burst pen. He noticed a small little plastic edges sticking out of the cracks of the kit and opened it Which broke the metal seal. The detected dumped the contains onto the desk and discovered that these were hundreds of Polaroid photos. Some fell off the desk and overlapped on each other from the lack of room._

 _" What the hell!" the detective exclaimed._

 _He looked through all of them seeing the same little girl he had seen in the photo. At the bottom of each Polaroid, were dates, times and even ages. He shoved the pictures into a plastic bag and grabbed the remaining ones from the floor, but stopped when he saw the same women he saw in the photos. He took a closer look at her, she was deceased in this photo and a time and date was scrawled down in the blank space. He shoved it into the plastic bag feeling perplexed by this case._

 _" What the hell happened here? "_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was out of breath, I had to get away from this place, these people and all these horrible thoughts._

 _I could hear people shouting at me, but not once did I ever look back to acknowledge the voices. My bag was the only heavy thing, but I managed to push myself to run faster before they got to me. I felt the motorcycle keys bounce around my wrist and the large bag I had managed to take with me. My energy was slipping away from me with each leap I took, the woods were dark and the fog was beginning to take over the lavish land._

 _I grasped the bag tightly around my back and continued to push forward to a vehicle that would help me escape. My feet hurt from running around the property and it wasn't easy when you were bear foot and in a stupid short white dress that didn't have sleeves._

 _The voices seemed to have stopped and I made it to the motorcycle and wasted no time starting it. The roar of the engine made me jump and I almost wrecked due to my inexperience with machines. I threw on a helmet and sped out of the dirt driveway, making rocks fly. The damn fools left the gate open and I took my chance and pressed the gas hard. Go through that gate, passing the tall trees and finally passing every mailbox and dirt road, I was home free._

 _Finally, I did it, I managed to leave that sick life behind._

 _Everything was lifted off my shoulders once I hide the road and made my way on the empty highway. The adrenaline was rushing though my body and I didn't want any of it to end. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I had a good feeling on how I was going to stare my new founded life._

* * *

 _Eight years later._

I awoke in a hazy state as my eyes tried to adjust to the morning light. I took a quick peek and was instantly blind and flipped to the other side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the crust scrape across my skin and I winced. I could feel pain shooting up and down my back and cussed as if somehow it would make it go away. Spending twenty hours in different taxis and buses was taking a toll on me.

I laid back down, grunting trying to be content with the warmth of my cocoon.

I was exhausted from all the driving and just wanted one day for myself. To recover from the events, that had taken place back in my hometown.

Just thinking about it made me sick.

I jolted myself out of bed despite my pain and the cracking of my bones. I had to get out, I had to take a nice hot shower to wash away any filth of that night. I had to keep myself under control and make it look like that nothing was out of the ordinary.

I grabbed a faded beach towel and went straight to the bathroom that was across my room.

I turned the water on to hot, but not to where it was scolding hot. I could feel the water, draping all over me, but I much preferred it when my eyes were closed. I hummed to myself, scrubbing what grime I had on me, even though I knew it wasn't there.

I knew that I would always feel dirty.

The feeling of hunger took me over and I felt the uncomfortable pains in my sides and, of course, my chest. I knew these hunger pains were not normal and would do anything in my power to make it stop. I knelt down, taking in a sharp breath and forcing myself to stand up.

 _Let me out._

The voice startled me to where I threw myself back and onto the tiled wall. It had been almost a two months since I heard that voice and how I wished I hadn't. Just giving him more attention made his visits more frequent, but in a strange way, he helped me out whenever there was danger coming my way. I guess that he had a fear of losing me, but what was I to do if I was to meet someone?

I felt the sudden urge to respond back to him, but I wasn't ready to have a talk with him. After everything that had happened back in my hometown, I definitely was not ready. I kept in mind that he was there and I was willing to listen to whatever he had to say. Responding to him was difficult since I was told that speaking to a skinwalker was a big hell no. I didn't listen and would forever have my body tainted by this being.

It wasn't so bad, but it took some getting used to since I never believed in these things. I had not expected something so evil to be so friendly to me and take care of me. Maybe I was getting the wrong impression, but it had been thirteen years since I've had this thing in my body. I don't recall how it happened or how it got in my body, but all I can remember was my mother becoming sick after I turned a certain age. I shut the shower off and quickly ran to my room, making sure that no one had seen me. I turned on my music so that no one was able to hear that I was talking to myself. I removed my towel and began drying, every part of my body to get the large and small droplets. I wrapped the towel over my head and began looking through my bags for clothing.

" We have to leave again, it's because of you we have to keep doing this. "

 _I guess that therapist couldn't help you? could he?_

* * *

. " Where is Lupin? " Jigen scoffed at Fujiko

She shrugged. " Not really sure, he said he needed to make a promise to Goemon. "

" Oh, the Miso. He groaned. " I almost forgot about that. "

" What? "

" Lupin made a promise to Goemon that he would get food before and after the heist, since he can't go back to Japan and get it."

" What is the food in the casino not good enough for him? " She asked.

" You know how Goemon is, he wants authentic Japanese foods. "

" Oh yeah, how could I forget. "

" Is there a reason why, you're here? " He asked.

" Oh, you know, I just heard a little rumor that there's an expensive sapphire in this building. " She said with glee.

He raised an eyebrow at her. " Really, a sapphire? " She shrugged. " Well, good luck, I guess. "

" Wait, you guys didn't know? " She exclaimed. " I thought that's what you guys were here for? "

" Tch, please, I'm sure Lupin would have mentioned it to me by now. Besides, I'm not really interested in sapphires. "

" Jigen, this sapphire it worth millions, how could you not be interested? "

" Once again, Lupin would have mentioned it to me. " He sunk deeper into the couch. " All I want to do is drink a little and play at the tables. "

" I'm surprised, usually you get prepared for a heist. Is this a trick? " She questioned.

" Nope, not at all. "

* * *

As I would have guessed this place was packed and, of course, the party types had come out. I was doing my best to keep myself calm from all the excitement and the loud music. The smell of booze and food filled the air I could even smell feminine perfume, intoxicating me. I took this time to scout the area and look for the exit that was close to what I needed. There were flaws in the system of the building and I did intend to tear this place apart to get to what I wanted. This place had thirty-five levels, but it was easy to note where the main offices were and of course the safes. Getting to them will be easy, however trying to get inside would be an interesting challenge. With Zep by my side, I'm sure this will be an easy and fast heist and then I'll be able to go somewhere else for a safe haven.

" So you here alone? "

My heart jolted in a brief moment of panic as I turned my attention to a man in a red jacket, just sitting there with a grin on his face. Although my guard was still up, I wasn't expecting the anyone to actually approach me. Enjoying some fresh black coffee by myself in an isolated place is what I mostly did when visiting the city's or a hot spot of towns.

" Are you talking to me, sir? " I asked.

His grin seemed to have gotten wider from when I called him sir. I sure as hell did not feel comfortable with the way he was looking at me. Although I was considerably more tense in my seat, I maintained a neutral expression and went along with the casual conversation. Why this strange monkey faced man had decided to start a conversation with me was odd and I really needed to find that exit.

" Sorry to say I'm not interested, so bye. "

I got up confidently and walked out of the small cafe that was placed in the casino and went to the elevators to look for me distended floor. If my memory serves me right, It should be on the fifteenth floor and closed off for cleaning. I took out my notes and went over them again, this time making sure that it was the right time and the right place. The elevator stopped and the door opened as I made my way to the stairwell since it would be an easy way to get out of a tight spot.

" Alright, I need your help on this one. "

 _Are you sure you want to do that? If I can recall, you passed out last time._

Lights, bright one's that seemed to just pop at you at the wrong time, but I couldn't help but stare up at them to think this over. I could feel the tingling in my body by this point as I heard a number of voice trying to persuade me to go on with the strange ritual. I was unable to form coherent thoughts through the peer pressure that was getting louder and over bearing. I couldn't comprehend anything as my vision was blurring, I could grasp onto nothing, not even my own thoughts. I could see flashes at my body swayed, a dizzy calm taking me over for a few moments and then the feedback came piercing through me like shocks. Everything hit me all at once as I got on my knees, clenching my hair in the frustration that it was causing me. Strangled yelps from my throat were desperate to get out, but it sounded pathetic. Panting, I eased the tension from my arms and melted into the ground and felt startled when I touched cold, hard concrete.

Of course he was going to do this without my consent since I had no answered him quickly enough.

Before I knew it, I had actually blacked out.

 _Useless._


End file.
